A Risky Game Of Truth And Dare
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Oneshot written for my favorite people on HR! It's weird and if you don't know what HR is.. you probably wont know many characters, but hey.. you can still give it a chance ;


A/N: This is a totally random oneshot, written for my friends on a site called hogwartsregenerated . forumotion . co . uk (remove spaces) You don't know many of the characters if you don't know the site, but it doesn't matter, just read and review if you like ;)

A/N to my HR people: This was hard, so you better leave me a reaview ;) LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p>~ A Risky Game of Truth and Dare ~<p>

"We are going to get murdered,"

"Aurie, stop saying that." Lola Peppermint rolled her eyes.

Aurelie Bones stuck her tongue out at her Hufflepuff friend. "S-e-r-i-o-u-s-l-y Lo, we are going to get caught and shipped back to our home immediately!"

Lola rolled her eyes again and turned to their friend and follow Hufflepuff Allie Di Angelo Black "You think we're gonna die?"

Allie shook her dark hair and laughed. "Of course not, we're not dumb enough to get caught!"

The three Hufflepuff girls were on their way to the Room of Requirements were they were meant to meet the rest of their friends for some game they were supposed to play.

"Girlies!" Ariadne Ellingham greeted her friends as she spotted them.

"ARI!" All Hufflepuff's yelled at the same time greeting their favorite Gryffindor.

"Do you think your Slyths and Ravens are already there?" Allie asked and linked her arms with Ari's

Ariadne laughed. "Prolly, James and Mel have probably found a pnew snogging place..."

"Yay." Lola said sarcastically but smiled.

"This is it!" Aurie smiled just before they all repeated the same thoughts three times in their minds: _I need to find the place were our friends are waiting for us. _

* * *

><p>"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Melanie McKinnon greeted her friends as they entered the room.<p>

"Hey Melly," Lola smiled.

"MellyBelly!" Ariadne smirked.

"Mellsie!" said Aurie smiling.

"Heya Mel," said Allie laughing at her friend as she dragged her towards the people that were sitting in the circle.

Everyone greeted each other with a smile and then took their seats.

"Anyone up for a game of truth and dare?" smirked James Jackson from his seat next to his girlfriend.

"Of course." Melanie smiled at her boyfriend and the others nodded.

"We need to put some rules don't we?" Charlotte Matthews asked and everyone nodded. "Okay so... You ask a person, truth or dare, they pick. If they pick dare and it involves something about going out of the Room of Requirements the person needs to take at least one person with him so they can make sure they actually did it.. Got it?"

"I'll start?" Arsen Barela asked and his girlfriend nodded. "Uhm... James," he decided and James groaned.

"Yes Arsen? Truth."

"If you had to choose between Ari or Lola, who would you pick?"

James paled and looked at his girlfriend. "That is such an unfair question -"

"Answer it," Melanie said softly "I wont get mad."

James groaned again. "Well.. uhm... Lola is like a SISTER to me.. but Ari is my best friend.. so.. if you mean romantically... I-" he looked again at Mel who rolled her eyes. "I'd choose Ari.. now my turn." He smiled at then looked at Aurelie "Aurie."

Aurelie rolled her eyes. "Bring truth on Jackson,"

"What would you do if I locked you up in a closet for twenty minutes with Jake over here," he smirked and cocked his eyebrow at the Hufflepuff boy who blushed slightly, so did the Hufflepuff girl.

"I uhm... We'd talk," she nodded. "Maybe poke each other-" she ignored the 'you know what poking means' comment from Mel "-Annoy each other mostly."

James rolled his eyes but with a grin. "Your turn then Aurie."

"Letti," Aurie turned to Elettika Snow.

"Yes... Give me Dare." Letti said confidently.

"Okay, go find Professor Cain and tell him that the stars have "spoken to you" and told you that Pluto really should be a planet."

Letti's eyes narrowed. "If I get killed, I'm killing you back."

"Letti and Aurie you should both go and finish the dare." James urged and Letti and Aurie excited the room.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to find Professor Cain, who was sitting as his usual spot at the lake.<p>

"Good evening professor," Letti greeted as Aurie went to hide behind a tree.

"Evening Miss Snow." Cain greeted back. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I .. I was just going to tell you that.." she breathed in a big deep breath. "The stars, they have spoken to me." She watched as Cain's eyes grew big and he was about to say something when she cut him off. "And they told me to tell you that... Plutoreallyshouldbeaplanet..! " she said and couldn't control her giggles when she saw the Professors face before she turned and ran back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Lola," Letti grinned evilly as she picked her victim,<p>

"A dare Letti please, " Lola smiled.

"Alright," Letti said the grin not leaving her face. "I dare you to go and find Dumbledor and ask him if McGongall is good in bed."

Lola gasped and so did half of the room and stared at the little grinning Slytherin.

"Fine." Lola said with a small grin and pulled Letti out the room again.

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore!" Lola was a bit surprised to be able to find the Headmaster so quickly.<p>

"Evening miss Peppermint." Dumbledore greeted her. "Is there anything on your mind?"

"Uh... yes..." Lola said stumbling a bit for words. "My friend and I - we just wanted to know if... If Professor McGongall is good in bed." her face paled as the words sprung out.

Dumbledore stared at her a bit confused and a bit amused. "I am sure Professor McGongall is great in everything she does." he answered simply and Lola nodded nervously before running up, not hearing as the professor muttered to him self. "_I miss playing truth and dare..._"

* * *

><p>"Uhm… Ari."<p>

Ariadne smiled "Truth Lola,"

"Who in this room would you most like to snog or shag?"

Ariadne's eyes widened as she muttered a muffled "_Jace_"

"Told ya!" Both Melanie and Letti smirked at the same time, earning themselves glares from Ariadne.

"Melly, your turn." Ariadne smile.

Melanie raised her eyebrows "Give me a truth, Door."

Ariadne thought about it for a second before saying "Ever wanted to snog a teacher?"

Melanie blushed. "Possibly. Some of the teachers here are hot!" she held up her hand in defeat "Like David Arterton.." she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend that gave her a glare.

"Josh," Melanie then smirked and her Gryffindor friend rolled his eyes at her.

"Truth Mel,"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Easy." Josh blushed slightly "Lola."

"Charlotte," Josh grinned at the Slytherin girl who grinned back.

"Dare."

"Okay, go find Professor Romain and tell him that Dumbledore asked you to tell him that since he is such a spider-eating-loving-freak, that will be all the House elves will be making him to eat for what is left of the year."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "If I get knives thrown at me, will you save me?" She turned to her boyfriend that nodded.

"Alright, common Joshie, lets find Richie!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed. "Why is it that when you are looking for them for something like <em>this <em>all teachers are easy to find?" she asked Josh as they spotter Professor Romain.

"Have fun," Josh smirked and Charlotte stuck her tongue out and walked towards the Professor.

"Uhm, Professor Romain?" she asked and patted on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked has he turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore.. he asked me to, uhm tell you that.. since you are such a spider-eating-loving-freak, spiders will be all the house elves will be making you to eat for what is left of this year." She rushed the words out and turned around to walk away, not even daring to look into the Professors (probably murderous) eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, who shall be up?" Charlotte looked over the group before picking out another Ravenclaw student. "Mary," she said and the dark haired girl laughed.<p>

"Truth please,"

"Are you going out with Nico Di Angelo Black?"

Mary blushed before nodding her head. "That was a lame truth, but yes."

Charlotte laughed. "I know, I just needed the information."

Mary rolled her eyes and then pointed her finger at Allie "So Allie... Truth or Dare?"

"Of all the people in here - EXCEPT the couples, she pointed from Mel and James, to Arsen and Charlotte and then at Josh and Lola - who do you think would make the cutest couple?"

Allie smirked. "Well, Aurie and Jake would be so cute wouldn't they?" She smiled as she saw Aurie blush.

"You guys are mean," Aurie rolled her eyes.

"My turn!" Allie beamed and looked at Jace. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jace said.

"Kiss Ari."

There was a small silence that quickly got interrupted by giggles as Jace stood up and walked towards Ari. "I'm sorry-" he began but she shook her head and he smiled before placing his lips on her for a second.

"YAY!" Mel and Letti both cheered as they stopped the kissing.

Jace wondered whom to ask and was about to point his finger at Arsen when suddenly the doors to the Room of Requirements were flung open and in entered Professor Dumbledore, Professor Romain, Professor Cain, Professor McGongall, Professor DeLuna and Professor Vandever.

"Hello kiddies!" Professor Deluna greeted.

"Yeah, we heard there was a game of truth and dare going on!" Smirked Professor Vandever leaving the kids pale and speechless.

"- And we were wondering," continued Professor McGongall.

"If we could join." Grinned Dumbledore, causing few jaws to drop.

"I uh.." all the kids stuttered before standing up quickly.

"Unless, you guys need to go to bed?" Professor Romain raised his eyebrows and a second late all the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had run out the doors.

"Well, that was rude." Professor Cain said.

"Poor kids, probably think we're out to murder them or something." Professor Blake shrugged.

"We can totally scare them with detentions tomorrow right Albus?" Professor DeLuna smirked.

"What you want to do is on your hands," Professor Dumbledore nodded leaving the teachers grinning. "But now.. Dare I say that I think we should play our own game of Truth and Dare."

All the professors raised their eyebrows as Dumbledore continued.

"Professor Romain,"

"Truth?" the teacher asked hesitantly.

"Is Professor Blake good in bed?"

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know how to end stories xD

This was soooo hard to write. Like seriously! But I was bored and I hope you guys liked it XD Even if you were out of character, HEY I AM SICK LEAVE ME ALONE. *Dies* (sorry about that James)

ANYWAYS... I do not own ANY of the characters (OTHER THAN MELANIE MCKINNON, she is all mine^^ Yes James MINE, not yours!)

They all own them selves :D


End file.
